Haruka Teneou
by Anime De Tsukiyomi
Summary: Resumen: Este FanFic fue inspirado en uno de mis miles sueños locos y raros que he tenido en toda mi vida desde que tengo memoria. Una combinación de dos series que me gustan muchos y están modificados por mi subconsciente.


**Resumen: **Este FanFic fue inspirado en uno de mis miles sueños locos y raros que he tenido en toda mi vida desde que tengo memoria. Una combinación de dos series que me gustan muchos y están modificados por mi subconsciente. Pues espero que les guste, este Fic ya lo tenía pero no me animaba a subirlo.... este fic lo hice cuando tenía 10 años.

Estos personajes de Shugo chara y Vampire King no me pertenecen, los tome prestados para hacer mi propia historia e intente no cambiarles mucho su actitud.... tuve que combinar los nombres de la chica principal porque combine sus actitudes y demás....

Haruka Teneou 1° Capitulo (Brisa de los guardianes de los cielos)

Mi madre y yo Amu Cross nos mudamos a Tokio (Japón) después de que se separo de mi padre. El primer día del colegio estaba nerviosa de cómo ser yo misma, al llegar al colegio conocí a un grupo de chicos que se hacen llamar los guardianes Tabase, Nadeshiko, Kukai y Yaya.

En la clase de poesía estaba muy desconcentrada mirando a todos lados mira la ventana para ver la vista y vi un gato de pelaje negro azulado con un collar de plata y un dije de cruz colgando de el gato, el solo estaba hay sentado hay como si nada mirándome fijamente con esos preciosos ojos alilados…

Cuando la maestra me llamo la atención salte y mire de reojo la ventana pero el gato ya se había ido...

Después de clases busque al gato en todos lados, estaba asomada en las escaleras sentí que alguien me empujo por detrás y perdí el equilibrio cayendo de las escaleras sentí que alguien me tomo de la cintura jalando hacia arriba para que no callera, yo o podía miran por el miedo que me daba caerme.

Cuando sentí que estaba tocando el piso abrí los ojos solo vi a un chico de cabello color plata, me abrazo y se acerco a mi cara, me sonrroje al verlo tan cerca.

Solo pude oír un susurro muy leve... Ten cuidado, Los gatos no son de fiar.

Nadeshiko me dijo que él era Zero Kiryuu de tercer grado de secundaria, era de los chicos más codiciados del colegio, Al recordarlo... su forma dulce de ser... era tan... Solo podía ruborizarme al pensar en el. Nadeshiko solo sonrió al ver mi cara ruborizada.

Cuando regresaba del colegio me preguntaba ¿Por qué abra dicho eso? ¿Quién era ese chico? Esas preguntas me rondaban en la cabeza. Por estar pensando en todo lo que me había pasado tome una ruta equivocada, aunque no conocía la ciudad lo supe porque llegue a un callejón baldío, me di la vuelta para tomar otro atajo a casa, al alzar la mirada vi a dos chicos que venían hacia mí y no me dejaban pasar. Cerré los ojos como un reflejo que tengo desde pequeña.

Solo pude oír un fuerte maullido que provenía del techo del edificio, luego salto el gato que había visto en el colegio transformándose en un chico de pelo negro azulado y unos brillantes ojos alilados.

El salto frente a mí y me dijo date la vuelta.

Yo asentí y me voltie cubriéndome los ojos con mis manos.

قطة ف الحب Se escuchan golpes ووحش غيور

Ese chico.... era...

Hola Amu ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hicieron daño esos imbéciles?

mm.. estoy bien. ¿Pero tú eres.... mm.... ¿Porque tienes orejas y cola de gato?...

El misterioso chico solo sonrió y dijo con voz risueña, todo a su tiempo Amu no te desesperes...

Cuando voltie me encontraba afuera de mi casa, no tenía ni idea como había llegado allí. En la noche estaba en el balcón pensando en lo que había pasado mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas como.... ¿Quién era él? ¿Porque me defendió?

Creo que vi una cola de gato, no estaba muy segura pero.... ¿Sería él? Era ese el chico que me había defendido.

Apareció de detrás del calentador, Hola Amu me dijo Ikuto muy sonriente. Ikuto se acerco a mi cara casi podía sentir su respiración, se acerco cada vez mas y luego....

Ikuto me mordió la oreja. Grite un poco y luego lo separe con la mano y con la otra me sobe la oreja suavemente. Lo señale enojada mientras él iba saltando de techo en techo.

Antes de ir a dormir desee un poco de valor para poder ser quien soy en realidad y no la que quieren que yo sea.

قطة ف الحب Al día siguiente ووحش غيور

Desperté como siempre a las 7:00pm. Me estaba estirando en la cama y con el codo tire mi almohada favorita. Note algo raro bajo mi almohada, Solo son tres insignificantes llaves...

Mmm.... que flojera tengo.... ¿que hora....s son?

Quuueee!!!!!!!!!!!... Ya es muy tarde!! ¿Qué hago? ¡¡¿Qué hago?!!

Hoy a mi madre que me apuraba como siempre.... ¡¡Ya voy mama.... solo debo meter algo a mi maleta!!

mm... ¿Que hago? M-meto las llaves....??

¡¡Amu Cross baja o no llegaras al colegio!!.. Nn.. Ya voy... solo meto algo a mi maleta mamá...

Metí todo lo que estaba con mis útiles de golpe a mi mochila.

Cuando llegue al colegio los de tercer grado de secundaria iban pasando... pude ver a Zero de reojo estaba rodeado de una multitud de chicas de primero y sexto año.

Sentí que algo palpito dentro de mi mochila, al revisar era una de las llaves, esta tenia forma de corazón solo se me vino un nombre al verla "Aika"(Canción de Amor). Me invadió el pánico e intente empujarla para que no lograra salir de mi mochila.

Sentí unos ojos retadores atrás míos, creo que eran de Zero…

Alguien me toco el hombro... al voltearme vi que era Zero con una cara de asombro. Me sentí rara y lo único que pude hacer fue quitarle la mano de mi hombro y decirle muy fríamente No soy tu amiga haci que no actúes como tal, yo no te conozco. Por dentro solo pensaba soy una estúpida como pude decirle eso...

La llave volvió a palpitar, lo sentía muy dentro de mí como si estuviera bajo mi pecho, como si fuera el corazón propio. Solo podía hacer algo huir antes de que ocasionara más problemas.

Salí corriendo, solo corrí como si no hubiera un mañana, bueno no para mi... Sentí que alguien me seguía era una presencia cálida pero un tanto oscura.... sentía que era Zero, no podía enfrentarlo después de que actué de esa manera, el debería odiarme.

Intente tomar un atajo, al darme cuenta había llegado a una construcción abandonada, oí un profundo maullido era él era ese chico que había visto antes....

**Tsutiyomi... Ikutoo!! **Escuche que Zero grito un nombre... ¿Sera el de aquel muchacho? ¿Ikuto....?

Sentí que la presencia crecía, al voltearme vi a Ikuto apareciendo de la nada detrás de mí.

Zero corrió hacia mí para atacar a Ikuto. Cuando Zero e Ikuto peleaban vi que Zero tenía una llave, no era como las mías era muy vieja y maltratada. Al ver la llave me recuerda un nombre.... "Setsuna Meiou" (Enviado lejano del rey de la oscuridad)... Zero voltio y me sonrió como si le hubiera hecho un favor.

Zero se transformo en una especie de monstruo, El era un Vampiro Yagami (Dios de la noche). Una vos dentro de mi hiso que recordara lo que había visto en una película... Vestías devoradoras de sangre que toman forma humana, la gente no debe acercarse a los vampiros, si se les acercan.....

Solo un Nombre se me vino a la cabeza cuando volví a escuchar esa voz "Tsukiko" (Niña de la luna).

Ikuto me cargo de repente, y dio un salto hasta lo más alto de la construcción abandonada. Ikuto intentaba quitarme la llave, pero.... yo no quiero esa llave entonces.... porque no puedo dársela...

No, no puedo es mía esta abre la puerta de mi yo interior.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ NO SE LA DARE…......!!!!!!!!!!

Salte para agarrar la llave, pero... porque esta llave palpita... siento como si flotara...

EEEhhhhhhhhhhhh.....!!!!!!!! P-porque estoy flotando!!! ¿¿Estoy flotando??... yyy… ¿por qué traigo puesto un vestido azul? ¡¡¡ ESTO ES TAN EMBARASOSO!!! Bueno pero.... en verdad me gusta...

Que linda vista... mm... ¿Ya va a anochecer? Pero que.... toda la gente será esclavizada por demonios y seres malignos... NOoo!!! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que hago aquí? Me duele la cabeza...

Me desmaye por uno segundos... pero solo sentía una caída... una gran y fría caída y luego.... NADA.

Cuando desperté vi la cara de Ikuto... Ikuto... pero solo oía...

Amu estas bien.... ¿Te encuentras bien? Era.. El era Zero.. ¿Zero?

P-pero ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando en Ikuto?!

قطة ف الحب Al día siguiente ووحش غيور

Seguí recordando lo sucedido.... Salí al balcón para admirar la luna. Y ahí estaba Zero con su mirada petrificante pero tenía algo raro…

Zero... tienes los ojos rojos... el me respondía muy seriamente...

No tienes miedo... solo podía pensar en sus ojos... ¿Por qué debería tener miedo?

¿P-porque tienes tú una llave?.... ¿Ese chico?... Ikuto...

Amu no te acerques a Ikuto es un recolector de llaves, Es el sirviente de "Yami" (Oscuridad, tiniebla, penumbra).

¿Quién es "Yami"?

**Ikuto aparece en el techo del balcón...**

- Hola Amu gusto en conocerte soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi

- Largarte Ikuto esto no tiene que ver contigo.... ¡¡Vamos chicos no se pelen!!...

- Claro que sí, yo también soy un guardián Haruka.

Amu ya estas dormida... todavía escucho voces... ¡¡VOY A SUBIR!!

S-si mamá, ya me tengo que ir váyanse.

-Bueno pero no nos tires por el balcón Amu.... – Zero relájate se como un felino y diviértete, amargado....

Ya me debo de ir adiós Zero te veo mañana. ¡¡¡Los dos no se pelen!!!....

**Continuara.... ^ ^**


End file.
